


Filthy Light

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Michele659 for the Oz Magi 2011 gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Epilogue coming soon. :)

Wish #26 Prompt #2: A "film noir" story with Ryan as a private eye and Miguel as his  
client. Maybe Miguel is looking for someone and Ryan is suspicious of his motives, or  
maybe Miguel needs help and Ryan thinks there may be more to Miguel's story than he's  
saying. Happy ending please. Please include some hot, steamy sex!

Title: Filthy Light  
Pairing: Ryan/Miguel; slight Miguel/Maritza  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to Fontana/Levinson & HBO and the wonderful  
actors who portrayed these characters.

 

Filthy Light

1.

Mid December brought sleet and more work for Ryan O' Reily, Private Investigator, he  
was sitting in his office going through photos of his most recent case. He got mainly  
shots of the man coming and going via vans but he found a few window shots. The man's  
fiancé was about to be served with a letter of resignation and a check for half his services  
refunded because after watching things for the last few weeks Ryan couldn't help her  
cause anymore; he was about to do something stupid--help the man he was following.

2.

A week later he called Maritza Gonzales into his office. When she sat down she  
asked, “What’s the matter? Have you found where my poor Miggy goes?”

Ryan looked at her with a blank face and said, “Here’s a check for the rest of my services  
that I won’t be able to fulfill and my resignation letter. I’m sorry I can’t help with your  
fiancé’s whereabouts.”

“You’re Ryan O’ Reily. You know what’s going on at any given moment. You know  
what Miguel does and where he goes.”

Ryan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “The information you want to  
know so badly is this--he goes to work, he comes home to an inconsiderate human being  
who drives him out to do unspeakable things just so you can have the material wealth you  
want and then you expect him to serve you hand and foot.”

Maritza stood up and screamed, “Bastard you fucking bastard! That’s what you are!”

“You wanted the truth so I told you! Now take your money and fucking go!”

3.

Ryan gathered all of his notes, pictures, and anything else pertaining to the case of  
Miguel Alvarez and put it in his file cabinet. He would deal with all that later after he  
got some much-needed rest in his own bed. He put on his coat, scarf and gloves and lit a  
cigarette before he locked up his office for the night.

He made it to his house a few blocks from his office and saw a shadow in the doorway.  
He could tell exactly who it was without seeing any features. “Hey Miguel. What are  
you doing here?”

“I heard you told Maritza to fuck off. She wasn’t too happy about that.”

“Well when she doesn’t treat someone with the respect they deserve she needs to be told  
to fuck off. Why are you here?”  
“Nowhere to go tonight.”

“Come on. Let’s go inside and get warmed up.”

“Warmed up? What do you have in mind?”

“A cup of coffee. Now let’s go.” Ryan opened the door and they slipped inside.

After the door shut Miguel had Ryan pressed against it with his tongue down the man’s  
throat. As they kissed Miguel’s hands pulled Ryan’s coat open and worked Ryan’s shirt  
out of his pants. Miguel’s cold hands on Ryan’s abs caused him to pull away and hiss.  
“Fuck you’re cold.”

Miguel moved his mouth to his earlobe and he said, “Warm me up baby.”

Ryan dropped his coat on the floor and pulled Miguel’s off and then took Miguel back to  
his room. They worked their clothes off as Ryan nudged them to the bathroom for a hot  
shower. At the shower he adjusted the water temperature and Miguel wrapped his arms  
around Ryan’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. He whispered, “I love you. I love  
you very much.”

Ryan paused with the shower water and said, “You don’t mean that.”

Miguel said, “I mean it far more than I’ve meant a lot of things in my life.” Miguel  
tugged Ryan into the shower seeing that it was hot now and let the water run over them as  
he rubbed Ryan’s shoulders and back.

Ryan braced his arms against the shower wall and let his head drop as water ran over  
him. Miguel kept the sensual massage up for about five more minutes planting kisses  
along the way and whispering sweet nothings in Spanish. He rested his chin on Ryan’s  
shoulder and said, “Now I’m going to show you what I mean.”

Ryan shivered and asked, “Here or in bed where it’s warmer?”

“We’re starting here.” Miguel whispered and he felt Ryan press closer to his body. After  
a couple of minutes of finding something slick and prepping Ryan Miguel slicked himself  
up and pushed inside Ryan’s waiting body. He got a nice lovemaking rhythm going and  
held Ryan close kissing the back of his neck and nipping at his earlobes.

Ryan planted his feet wide enough for Miguel to fit and groaned as Miguel made love to  
him. He went to stroke himself but Miguel knocked his hand away telling him he could  
come later. Miguel could feel himself losing the battle of staying at a lovemaking pace  
and gripped Ryan hips as his pace sped up.

“Fuck yeah. Right there baby.” Ryan moaned. Miguel kept up the pace and grunted as  
his come coated the inside of Ryan’s body and leaked out as his dick slid out soft again.  
He rested against Ryan’s back and kissed his shoulder sleepily. Ryan turned around and  
held Miguel close and said, “You’re not going to sleep just yet baby. I’m still hard as a  
fucking rock.”

Miguel nodded against his chest and Ryan lifted his face. He leaned down and kissed  
Miguel gently and Miguel let him lead. The two kept the kisses gentle and Miguel  
started to wake up again, it had been a while since Miguel had had sex like this. Ryan  
had them rinse off and he turned the shower off. Outside the shower Miguel started to  
shiver from the cold and Ryan picked him up.

“Time to go warm you up baby.”

4.

The next morning someone started to pound on Ryan’s door. Ryan pulled away from  
Miguel’s warm body and woke Miguel up. “Baby that doesn’t sound good. You better  
leave out the back.”

“Don’t wanna move. Comfortable.” Miguel groaned into his pillow.

“Come on. I don’t want you hurt.”

Miguel rolled out of bed and the two dressed quickly. Miguel pulled Ryan into a quick  
kiss and said, “I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

Miguel slipped out of the house and Ryan answered the door, “Where’s Alvarez?”

Ryan leaned casually on his doorframe and said, “Not here. What’s it to you?”

“A lot of things.”

Ryan just slammed and locked his door back leaving Torquemada’s idiot runner on his  
doorstep.

5.

Miguel started easing up on his speed and stealth several blocks from Ryan’s place—  
big mistake. A van pulled up beside him and two guys jumped out and overpowered  
Miguel by cuffing his wrists and putting a bag over his head for transport. As the driver  
drove towards the hideout he laughed, “Pobre Miguel Alvarez, su culo está en problemas.  
Jodido y trabajar en su propio terreno.” (English translation: Poor Miguel Alvarez, his  
ass is in trouble. Fucking up and working on their turf.)

“You got that right! Little punk ass!” The second man kicked Miguel in the stomach  
for good measure. Miguel just gritted his teeth and tried to think about what they were  
talking about.

6.

At their hideout, Alonzo Torquemada and ‘El Cid’ drug Miguel down to a dark, dank  
basement closet. They threw him in cuffs and all and locked the door. El Cid looked at  
Torquemada and asked, “Can we kill him yet?”

“Now we can’t kill him yet. Torture and abuse that’ll hurt worse. He needs to pay for  
what he did.”

“Should we send his favorite P.I. a letter with our demands?”

Alonzo wanted to get rid of El Cid but decided he’d be useful for the time being. He  
said, “Not yet. We’ll get it to him in a few days. Let’s enjoy the show.”

“Okay but can I at least fuck Miguelito before we send him back?” El Cid was looking at  
the door with a sneer on his face.

“No that’s gross. He can recover quicker from that kind of rape. Raping his mind though  
is the ultimate pleasure.”

El Cid looked at Alonzo and saw the evil shining out of his one good eye.

7.

A week had passed and Ryan paced his office. He had a drink in one hand and a cigarette  
hanging between his lips. “Tell me why you can’t find him?!”

“We’ve checked all the usual places and he’s not anywhere.” Liam said backing out of  
Ryan’s way and away from the glare shot his way.

Ryan pulled the cigarette from his mouth and said, “I’ve checked our places and he’s not  
there either.” He finished his drink and cigarette and fell into a chair.

“Think. Who might be after him?”

“We both have enemies…”

“Think Ryan.” Cyril said.

Ryan glared at his brother but let him get away with the tone of voice for the moment.  
“Maybe it was the two he went to when he was with Maritza.” After he said that he  
curled up in the chair and choked, “Maybe they’ve taken my baby. Oh God.” Ryan  
buried his face in his knees.

Cyril went over to his brother and grabbed his shirtfront and asked, “When’d you get  
involved with your client?”

Ryan looked aghast and couldn’t answer.

“What happened? Fall in love?”

Ryan swallowed and looked towards Liam helplessly. Liam came over and said, “You  
used to say that getting involved anymore than necessary was suicide.”

Ryan swallowed and nodded. “I know. I fucked up and now I’m paying for it.”

“Did you tell him you love him?”

“Yeah right before he disappeared.”

“You know he didn’t disappear. He was abducted. You need to get that through your  
brain.”

8.

Miguel groaned and curled into a ball as tightly as he could. Alonzo stood of to the side  
and let El Cid rough up Miguel. El Cid kicked his ribs with his heavy boots and stomped  
on his back. Miguel gasped for breath and wanted to cry out but couldn’t. Alonzo knelt  
next to Miguel and ran his fingertip along his jaw line. “Even filthy you keep shinin’ a  
light darlin’.”

Miguel clenched his jaw and tried to move away from the two. El Cid kicked him again  
and Miguel cried out in pain. Alonzo ran his fingers through Miguel’s hair letting his  
nails scrap against his scalp and Miguel growled in the back of his throat. If it hadn’t  
been for El Cid kicking him in his ribs and back Miguel would’ve tried to beat the shit

out of them even cuffed.

Alonzo moved away from Miguel and said, “That’s enough. We’ll be back. Come on  
let’s leave him to his thoughts now.”

“Why can’t I fuck him yet?” El Cid protested.

“Because this isn’t what it’s about. Now let’s go.”

El Cid went to step over Miguel and Miguel decided to have some fun. He tripped up El  
Cid and El Cid landed against the wall, still upright but it was a small victory for Miguel.  
El Cid screamed and turned around. “That’s it bastard. You’re getting it now.” He  
almost made it to Miguel with his pants down when he felt Alonzo’s hand on the back of  
his neck.

“Let it go. Come on. We have someone else we need to talk to now.”

“Fuck.” El Cid put his pants back together and kicked Miguel’s back again a couple of  
times. “You’re ass won’t be around much longer so laugh while you still can.”

Alonzo pushed El Cid out of the closet and looked back at Miguel who was still curled  
up to protect himself and noticed the litany of bruises on his body from Cid’s boots and  
said, “Get some rest darlin’. You’re going to need it.” The last thing Alonzo heard as he  
left was Miguel letting out of a scream when he shut and relocked the door.

9.

The next day in Ryan’s office the mailman brought Ryan a letter directly. The mailman  
said, “Someone just gave this to me. Said to get it to you immediately.”

“Okay. Thanks.” The mailman left and Ryan opened the letter.

…keeping him in the dark. Such a strong body. Warm to the touch and he  
behaves. His skin tastes just like I thought it would, salty with a sweet undertone.  
He won’t speak though, only cries out when we’re done with him…

Ryan let out a scream and threw the first thing he could find across the room—his table  
lamp and listened to it shatter against the wall. He had a picture frame in his hand ready  
to throw something else when his door was thrown open and Liam said, “What is going  
on?”

“Those cocksucking fucking bastards!”

“What happened Ryan?”

“Alonzo and El Cid have him!”

“Do you know where they’re keeping Alvarez?”

“I have an idea and you’re going to stay here.”

“I can fight you know.”

“I know Liam but this isn’t your fight.”

“Do you want me to clean up the lamp mess for you?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Ryan picked up his phone and a few minutes later he said, “Hold down  
the fort for me til I get back.”

“Ryan don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll do what I gotta do to get him back.”

Liam just sighed as Ryan left the building.

Ryan went to his brother’s house and Cyril asked, “What’s going on bro?”

“I know where he is.” Cyril grabbed his coat and followed his brother out into the cold.

“What’s your plan?”

“I’ll let you know when I know.”

“Dammit Ryan.” Cyril said as he caught Ryan’s arm in his hand.

Ryan whipped around and yelled, “What do you want from me? I know where he is and  
I’m going to go get him.”

“Who has him?”

“Alonzo and El Cid.”

“We need police back up or something then if they got him.”

“We don’t have time to wait for the police.” Ryan pleaded.

10.

The two made it to Torquemada and El Cid’s hideout and pushed the door open after  
checking the windows. They scoped the living space out before they saw stairs and  
Ryan went down them quickly. He looked around the dimly lit area and found a door to

the side. He wasn’t being stealthy at this point and Cyril kept lookout. He beat on the  
door, “Baby you in there? Please answer me.” Ryan yelled.

Inside the room Miguel groaned in pain and tried to take in enough air to talk through the  
door. “I’m hurt bad.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say; it just came out.

“Are you away from the door?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Don’t move. I’m coming in.” Ryan held his gun and shot the lock out. The  
noise ricocheted of the walls and they heard noises from upstairs. Ryan went in and  
found Miguel on the floor, dropping to his knees he lifted Miguel’s head off the ground.  
“We’re going to get you out of here.”

Cyril peeked inside the room and said, “We gotta go guys.”

Ryan helped Miguel stand and he grabbed his gun. He looked at Miguel and  
asked, “Ready?”

Miguel stole a kiss and said, “Ready.”

Ryan shouldered Miguel out and once outside the closet he heard a voice. “Hello Ryan  
O’ Reily. I’m glad you and lover boy could join us.” Alonzo said.

Ryan looked over at Alonzo and said, “Go to hell!”

“Oohhh! Make me!”

Ryan pulled his gun up and fired it at Alonzo. The bullet hit his shoulder and threw it  
back a little and afterwards all that could be heard for a solid five minutes was gunshots  
and shouting. Ryan stayed close to Miguel and Cyril managed to get behind them and  
fire at them while Ryan fired from the front. Alonzo and El Cid didn’t take long to fall;  
they collapsed on top of the thugs but not before getting lucky shots in themselves.

Ryan felt his shoulder burn like it was on fire and felt the same feeling next to his lung.  
He groaned and fell to the ground in an awkward twist trying to find Miguel. The noise  
upstairs the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

11.

Lieutenant Sean Murphy and Sergeant Tim McManus busted the front door open and ran  
for the stairs as they cleared the first floor. A few cops went to run down the stairs and  
stopped midways because of the bodies on the stairs. “Why’d you stop?” Tim groaned.

“Bodies on the stairs Sarge. We’re trying to get down there.” One cop said.

“Well hurry up.”

“Lopresti get down there with the camera so we can move the bodies.” Murphy yelled.

“Yes sir.” A young cop said as he came around the corner with a camera. He went  
down and stood behind Mineo and took a lot of pictures of the bodies on the stairs while  
Murphy called for ambulances and a little bit of back up. After all the necessary pictures  
were taken Lopresti pulled himself over the stairs and took a few more pictures of the  
scene and noticed Miguel cradling Ryan trying to get him to talk to him.  
“We got survivors here.” Lopresti said.

Murphy and McManus finally made it over the stairs without stepping in blood evidence  
and saw Cyril struggling to breathe and Miguel trying to get a wound to stop bleeding.  
“Fuck.” Murphy said. He looked at Tim and said, “Go check that guy behind the stairs.  
I’ll check these two.”

Murphy went over to Miguel and Ryan and kneeled next to them. “How is he?”

Miguel looked the cop and growled, “How the fuck would I know? He won’t answer and  
he’s bleedin’ a lot.” He went back to pressing Ryan’s jacket against the gunshot wounds  
to try and stop the bleeding and Murphy took Ryan’s pulse.

He looked at Miguel pressing the jacket against the lung wound and said, “He’s still got  
his pulse. Keep this up and the ambulances will be here soon. Are you hit?”

“I don’t know. I’m not worried about me.”

The ambulance sounds were all of sudden right on top of them and more chaos ensued  
while they carted away the bodies and got Cyril and Ryan strapped to gurneys to be taken  
to the hospital. Miguel tried to go with Ryan to the hospital but Lopresti and Murphy  
held him back. “We’ve got some questions to ask you.”

“You going to leave an injured man behind just so you can interrogate someone.”

“What injured man?” Lopresti asked looking around at the small group of people left.

“Me you idiot!” Miguel growled.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

Miguel wrapped an arm around his chest and laughed. He leaned against the wall so  
he didn’t fall down and said, “You two are funny. I’ve been held hostage for a week,  
beaten, almost raped several times sexually and have just experienced my first shootout.  
If that’s not injured and traumatized then I don’t know what is nowadays.”

“Is that what happened today? Those two came to your rescue?”

“Yeah. Alonzo and El Cid sent him a letter and he came to get me out of here.”

“Who were they?”

“Ryan O’ Reily who’s a Private Investigator and his brother Cyril.”

“Was Ryan working for you?”

“No we’re lovers. My ex hired him and he told her to fuck off.”

“Why’d she hire him?”

“To keep track of me I guess. When you work and aren’t at home whenever there’s a  
free moment in your day then obviously you’re some devious cheating fuck which wasn’t  
my case until after he told her to fuck off. Now can I get to the hospital? My fucking  
ribs are killing me.”

“All right. I’ll get another ambulance out here so they can get you taken care of.”  
Murphy said. He radioed for another bus and said, “Lopresti help him up the stairs so  
they can take him to the hospital.” He was finally noticing the pain Miguel was covering  
up as he told them what happened.

Lopresti took Miguel around the waist and they started walking across the floor. About  
halfway across Miguel said, “Slow the fuck down. I can’t keep up. Haven’t you ever  
helped someone with busted up ribs before?”

“Sorry man.” Lopresti slowed his pace and worked them around all the blood and up the  
stairs in one piece even though Miguel knew he wasn’t sorry at all.

The EMTs pulled Miguel from Lopresti’s grip and eased him onto a gurney. Once there  
Miguel sat up quickly holding his chest. “Can’t breathe like that.” Miguel coughed.

One of the EMTs eased him onto his side. “That better?”

“A little.”

“Okay. We’ll get you something for the pain and get you some fresh oxygen so you can  
breathe easier.”

“Thanks.” They wheeled him out and put him in the back of the bus. While they worked  
Miguel asked, “Are we going to the same hospital as the last two ambulances that came  
here?”

“Don’t know. Do you know the hospital?”

“No. I didn’t hear where they were going. Just one’s a good friend and I want to know if  
he’s going to be all right.”

“We’ll radio out and see if we can find him for you. Now take some oxygen and let’s us  
give you a shot for the pain.”

“Let me know man.”

“We will.” The EMT said. He put the mask over Miguel’s face and the other gave him  
the morphine shot.

By the time they got to the hospital the men found Ryan and told Miguel that they  
were going to the same hospital but didn’t tell him anymore details. At the hospital  
an emergency room doctor looked Miguel over and asked him questions about what  
happened and how he got his injuries. Miguel told him in short bursts of breath and the  
doctor called a nurse over to clean him up before they wrapped his ribs and put him in a  
room to recover.

They wheeled him in and Miguel looked around the room and saw another occupant in  
the room. He noticed Ryan and asked, “Can you put me next to him?”

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah he’s a good friend of mine. He saved my life today.” The doctor and nurse saw  
the look Miguel was giving Ryan and moved the bed next to Ryan’s on the other side  
and dropped one side of the bars and the other on Miguel’s before they pushed the beds  
next to each other. Miguel took Ryan’s hand in his and laced their fingers together.  
He looked over the machines attached to Ryan and noticed a strong heartbeat and his  
breathing through a machine. “Will he be okay?” Miguel asked.

“Hopefully. The bullets caused a lot of internal damage. His shoulder won’t ever be the  
same and his left lung has been punctured. He’s stabilized for now but we’re keeping  
him a while to make sure he’s okay.”

Miguel nodded and they left them alone. Miguel’s thumb stroked Ryan’s hand and he  
said to the quiet room, “You can’t leave me now mi corazon.”

THE END


End file.
